the usual suspect
by Darkone1
Summary: Sequal to open mouth insert foot
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Meh. Me own nothing. A/N: Oh yes, it's what you've been waiting for - ELINOR'S BACK!!! This story is going to be a lot more spoofy and funny than the first I hope. However, it is still M/L (Yay!) and of course, Elinor/Tym as well. Actually, this sequal just struck me out of nowhere. Elinor doesn't even know I'm writing it. Oh well, I'll see her tomorrow and tell her :) Hope everyone likes it.  
"TYM WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Elinor yelled as she entered her boyfriend's apartment.  
  
"In here, Elinor" Tym grinned to himself. He was really happy that Elinor had decided to stop by. He knew she was busy with her exams, but he loved seeing her.  
  
Elinor poked her head into the kitchen. "Food!" She exclaimed, when she saw the sandwich that Tym had made himself. She walked quickly towards Tym and took the sandwich out of his hands. "Yoink!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" Tym tried to protest.  
  
"mmm.. Yoinked food" Elinor mumbled to herself. Tym couldn't help laughing. //That's my girl//  
  
Logan sat as quietly as possible on the bed next to Max. He was worried. She hadn't been well the night before, and she was still asleep. //Max NEVER sleeps this long.// He sighed. //I'll have to wake her up to make sure she's alright.//  
  
"Max." Logan gently shook her. "Max love, wake up."  
  
Max groaned and turned over slowly. When Logan saw how pale she was, his heart began to race. "Max, Max, please wake up!"  
  
"Logan." Max said softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Max, are you OK?"  
  
"Ugh. Not really." Max replied.  
  
"I think we need to get you to a doctor." Logan paused, thinking. "We'll go see Sam. Can you get out of bed?"  
  
Max didn't answer, only moaned softly. Logan reached down and picked her up out of her bed. He dressed them both, and then went out to his car.  
  
"So Sam, is Max OK?" Logan asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't know Logan." Sam sighed. "I've been able to rule out the obvious stuff - influenza, Glandular fever, stomach bug, pregnancy." He trailed off.  
  
Logan looked at him wide-eyed. "You gave Max a pregnancy test? Oh, she's so gonna kill you for that." He chuckled.  
  
Sam grinned. "However, Logan, I have a feeling that something else is going on here. Do you know if Max has had anything to do with any possible Manticore people recently?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Why?"  
  
"I just have this feeling."  
  
"So anyway, I'm in the mall, and I'm looking at the Buffy DVD's - which by the way are so cool, I really have to get season 5, it is so cool, especially when they get rid of Riley, and -"  
  
"Elinor" Tym cut her off. "You were in the mall, and."  
  
"Oh yeah. I was in the mall, and I ran into our favourite physcopath. Leah!" Elinor sighed. "That girl has serious mental issues. I mean, come on. She is obsessed with Logan! Not that I can't understand that, I mean, he is a hottie" Elinor paused at Tym's wounded look. "Oh Tym, you're a hottie too!" Tym grinned. "But yeah" Elinor continued "Logan is so obviously taken."  
  
Tym nodded. "Yeah, but Leah's never been the poster child for mental health, now has she?" He grinned.  
  
"I guess not." Elinor sighed. "I just get the feeling she's up to something."  
  
Leah hummed to herself as she hung up her clothes. She had moved house, and she was just finishing her packing. //Ah, all done.// She thought to herself, sitting down and picking up her laptop. //Now time to get back to business.// She chuckled, and opened a file on her computer - "Latest evil plan". 


	2. talking to tym

Max awoke and opened her eyes. //What the hell? Where's Logan?// "Logan?" She called, wondering where he was.  
  
Logan came walking into the bedroom and eyed Max lovingly. "How do you feel?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm OK." Max stretched and got out of the bed. "Yeah I'm fine." She paused, thinking. "But that was one whack bug alright."  
  
"I know." Logan sighed. "Sam Carr thinks that someone might be circulating a bug targeted to Manticore genetics."  
  
"Why?" Max asked "And why am I not still sick then?"  
  
Logan grinned at her "Max, you know that you're not the same as all the manticore soldiers." Logan was referring to the findings of Sebastian's latest DNA test on Max. She was certainly genetically different than the other Manticorians.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Max sighed. "But what about the others?"  
  
"I don't know." Logan paused. "But I think I'll go see Tym and see if he knows anything."  
  
***  
  
In the last year since Elinor had been kidnapped, Tym had established himself as Eyes Only's number 1 informant. He worked closely with Logan, and they had solved many crimes (With the help of Max and Elinor of course.).  
  
So Tym wasn't at all suprised when Logan showed up at his door.  
  
"Logan, come in" He smiled at the older man, and stepped out of his way as he entered the apartment.  
  
"Hey Tym, how's it going?"  
  
"Oh good, you know." He paused. "How's Max?"  
  
"Actually," Logan sighed. "Max was really sick last night, so I took her to the doctor."  
  
"And?" Tym prompted him.  
  
"Apparently someone is trying to spread a bug to kill off transgenics."  
  
"Oh my god, is Max OK?"  
  
"She's fine. You know, with all that special DNA she has."  
  
Tym grinned. "Good. Hey, why don't we sit down and try to find some information on this bug?"  
  
"OK."  
  
***  
  
The next day  
  
***  
  
"So anyway, I'm now wondering what I can do. I mean, Max is a really good friend, and I don't want her siblings to be hurt or killed. It's just so sad. It's almost as sad as when Buffy has to kill Angel after he gets his soul restored -"  
  
"Elinor, back on topic please." Alison prompted her. They were sitting around in the leaver's room at their school. It was lunch time, so of course, the big topics were being discussed.  
  
"Right." Elinor took a deep breath. "So I'm thinking that I should try to help, but I don't know if Tym wants me to help, and -"  
  
"I'm sure he does." Rochelle piped up. "I mean, he loves you and all..." Rochelle trailed off, going back to grooming her pencil case.  
  
"Right." Elinor sighed. "But I dunno. Oh well, I'll just go and help anyway." She stood up. "We've only got double tute this afternoon, so I'll go now." She said, walking off.  
  
"Oh well." Alison sighed. "It's not like people not wanting you there has ever stopped you before." The group started laughing, but not meanly. Cos that would be mean.  
  
***  
  
"boom boom ain't it great to be craaaazy" Leah sang to herself under her breath. She was in a good mood. A friend had given her a contact that could help her get rid of Max, and then Logan would be all hers!  
  
//Excellent// She thought to herself. 


	3. The Leah returns

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cept Elinor, Alison, Rochelle, Tym, and Amy. A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to post this, but I'm trying my best here! Actually, we've had a hard week at school, and my other story ("Accidental soul" - go read it :)) takes first preference. Sooooo, here's chapter 3.. Hope you like :)  
Tym sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had been looking for information about the Manticore bug all day, and he couldn't find a shred of helpful information. //What am I going to do?// He thought to himself. //Max and Logan have done so much for me, and I can't even find information to help them when they really need it.//  
  
He sighed again, walking over to his kitchen. Elinor would arrive soon, and he thought he'd better make something for her to eat, or she'd be grumpy. "Logan was right." He chuckled to himself. "Girls who don't eat dinner really DO get cranky!"  
  
"Logan!" Max called loudly. "I've found something!"  
  
Logan came rushing into the computer room, shirt in hand, and gave her a quizzical look. Max burst out laughing.  
  
"Awww sorry baby, did I interrupt your shower?"  
  
He smirked. "No, unlike you, I don't take 45 minutes in the shower." He laughed.  
  
Max gasped in mock horror. "Logan Cale. Do you think that this level of beauty comes easily?! " She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I need those 45 minutes to beautify myself.  
  
Logan snorted, holding in laughter. "Oh you are such a liar! You were born beautiful, and you know it!"  
  
Max just smiled, quickly changing the subject to the matter at hand. "Yeah, I found something you might be interested in."  
  
"Is it about the Manticore bug?" He asked.  
  
"No." She sighed. "Actually, it's about our little friend Leah. Seems she's been busy of late."  
  
Logan scanned the document Max handed him. "We'd better go and see Elinor and Tym about this."  
  
".and it's so not fair, because I am obviously smarter than her, and she still gets the best part in the play. I really hate that girl. She's so whiny."  
  
"And bitchy"  
  
"And mean"  
  
"And very obviously an alien from Uranus." The room was silent for a second as Tym, Elinor, Alison and Amy processed Rochelle's comment about one of their least favourite classmates.  
  
"I must agree Rochelle." Amy said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Alison added.  
  
They all started laughing at the look of confusion and terror on Tym's face.  
  
"Calm down." Elinor smirked. "They're just being idiots."  
  
"I'll have you know that I have an IQ of 1786." Rochelle said in a refined British accent.  
  
Amy joined in. "Yes. We are actually professors in our spare time."  
  
The group fell silent when Max poked her head through the doorway. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, looking confused at the sudden silence in the room.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Alison said, giving her best 'I'm-sweet-and- innocent' look.  
  
"Right." Logan said sceptically as he came into the room. "Um, yeah, we found some interesting information about Leah."  
  
"Not her again!" Elinor sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Max answered. "She's found a contact that apparently knows where Logan and I live, and, you know, all our 'stuff'."  
  
"She's trying to blackmail us." Logan finished, obviously seething.  
  
"How?" Tym asked. "I mean, what does she want?"  
  
"Me." Logan said, sitting in the nearest chair, and putting his head in his hands. 


	4. talking with the girls

Disclaimer: See chpt. 1 A/N: Chapter 4 :) yays! I hope you guys like it. If you want to see more of Elinor's friends, tell me in a review. Personally, I find them entertaining, but I want to know what the readers think. Anyways, enjoy! :)  
"You?" Alison asked, incredulous. "What do you mean, you?"  
  
"He means" Max grimaced. "she wants to date him."  
  
"Oh." Amy said gloomily.  
  
"Well, what are her terms?" Tym asked calmly.  
  
"Basically, if Logan doesn't date her, she's going to call Lydecker and tell him where I am." Max sighed.  
  
At that moment, Logan's cell phone rang, and he ducked out of the room to take the call.  
  
"Don't worry Max." Elinor patted her shoulder. "We'll find something to do. After all, we wouldn't want her to get Logan! She'll hug him -"  
  
"And kiss him." Alison added.  
  
"And lick him." Amy raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Not to mention the fact that she'll probably want to -" Emma was cut off by the door to the room opening.  
  
"HELLOOO!" Jana said airily as she grabbed a chair and sat down.  
  
"Hey Jana." The group chorused, smiling at their German friend.  
  
"Ah! It's the evil space monkey!" Rochelle ran to hide behind Amy. Although, Rochelle couldn't really hide behind Amy very well, as she was at least 5 inches taller than she was.  
  
"Oh no." Jana laughed. "I have come to get you!"  
  
Rochelle just whimpered from behind Elinor.  
  
"Guys!" Elinor chastised them huffily. "We need to concentrate on this Leah thing." She grinned. "Plus, you're freaking Max and Tym out."  
  
"Sorry." The group chorused in a monotone.  
  
Max and Tym laughed. "No I think we'll be OK." Max smiled. "We've been around Elinor long enough. We're now officially immune to the crazy!"  
  
"Excellent!" Rochelle came and sat next to Max. "Now you can meet Bertrude and Gertrude!"  
  
Max looked on amusedly as Rochelle took her pencil case and diary out of her bag.  
  
"I am so smart, I am so smart, s-m-r-a-t, smart, smart, smart!" Leah sang as she looked through her bag.  
  
The first phase of her evil plan had gone smoothly. If everything went as planned, she would have that sexy man-beast Logan in her clutches very soon.  
  
At this pleasant thought, Leah began to laugh. "Mwa ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"So." Max approached Logan slowly. "What're we gonna do?"  
  
Max and Logan had come back to his apartment after promising Tym that they'd be over the next day to continue trying to find a solution to the Leah problem.  
  
Logan turned around to face Max. "I don't know." He sighed and took max into his arms. "All I know is that I have to go with her. If there's no other way."  
  
"Logan."  
  
"I know Max. But the decision is this: either go with her, or you get captured. I'd rather have Leah in my life as well as you, than you get caught." He sighed.  
  
Max nodded slowly. "But there has to be another way. We have to have some leverage against her." She said desperately.  
  
"We will find a way, OK?" Logan looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know." She answered confidently. "I won't lose you."  
  
"And I won't lose you." Logan answered. 


End file.
